


Love At First Scent

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a gentleman and will not fuck on the first not-date, Alec is not a disaster gay but it's close, Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Claiming Bites, Claims, Flirting, Frottage, Happily Ever After, Heat Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Mates, Immortality Angst, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating sex, Omega!Magnus, Raj is a dick, Rimming, Scent Seductions, Scenting, Teasing, handjobs, heat - Freeform, intercural sex, meet cute, sniffing, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus heads to the Institute party to help Clary get back to her world, he isn't expecting to meet an alpha who smells like everything good and right in the world.  He's also not expecting that alpha to be interested in him, of all people.  But once he gets a sniff of Alec, he can't stay away, and doesn't want to.Now with a second chapter featuring the True Mates follow up!
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 106
Kudos: 820
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "Omegaverse" Bingo square!! 
> 
> So, this wasn't supposed to have smut, but then....well. This happened.

Magnus took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He knew that he would get some looks, attending as a single omega, but Clary needed his help, and dammit, he needed to help her. If only to remember what it was like to be able to do magic again, because his blood felt on fire with the knowledge with what he'd kept buried for so long. All his senses were back to their former strength and Magnus couldn't deny how good it felt. 

Walking into the Institute, he blinked in surprise at the decor, but strode towards the man holding a clipboard. He froze when he was almost there, because a tantalizing scent drifted towards him from inside the party. His eyes fluttered and he let himself be completely distracted by it until he realized he was standing in front of the man who was giving him a suspicious look. 

"Name?" he asked. 

Magnus cleared his throat and decided he would ignore the gruff tone. Clary had promised to get his name on the list, and most of this type of thing was confidence anyways. "Magnus Bane." He glanced towards the party and had to resist the urge to inhale deeply, wanting more of that faint scent he could still smell. 

"I don't see you."

There was a clear dismissal in his words and Magnus frowned, looking back at him. "Check it again." He watched the man scoff and give the list a cursory go-over, only to end up shaking his head again. He sighed, magic twitching under his skin, reminding him that this was not his only option. 

"Check it again, I told you, I'm on the list," Magnus insisted, looking down at the clipboard. Clary had to have done this, she’d promised.

"You're not here," Raj insisted, scowling. 

Magnus' attention snapped to the man who was walking towards him froze, sucking in a desperate breath, because it was  _ him _ . It was the scent, the one that he'd tasted the second he'd walked into the party. 

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at the omega standing on the other side of Raj. 

Magnus tried not to flush under the blatant, if quick, appraisal that the alpha gave him and cleared his throat. He couldn't remember the last time an alpha had looked at him with, with  _ intent _ . 

"This one wants to crash the party, Alec," Raj said, gesturing to the omega. 

Alec smiled faintly, letting his eyes fall to the omega's lips before back up to meet his eyes again. "I'll be responsible for this one." He gestured the omega forward. "Come on in." 

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath, ducking past the door guard before he could say anything else. The words, the faint hint of  _ possessiveness _ in them had his head spinning, because he wanted this alpha to be responsible for him. In more than one way. He cleared his throat, realizing almost too late that the alpha was handing him something. 

He took the teacup, cradling it carefully, looking at it down in his hands before back up to the alpha, watching as he clinked their glasses together. 

"To  _ us. _ " 

Magnus shivered under the implication of possessiveness.  _ Us.  _ The alpha wanted there to be an us, it was obvious in everything he was broadcasting with his body and scent and Magnus was almost drunk on it, wanting nothing more than to melt against the alpha and never leave. He carefully sipped his tea, dropping his eyes in clear submission. 

"And you are?" 

Magnus jolted at the question, but offered up a smile to the alpha. "Magnus Bane," he said, his voice gaining some confidence. He wanted to be worthy of an alpha like this, and that meant showing that he was worth it. 

The alpha smiled, his scent clearly pleased. "Alec Lightwood." 

Magnus was about to say something else when he caught sight of Clary out of the corner of his eyes and cursed the timing of it all. He turned back to Alec, his eyes snared by the alpha still staring at him. "Thanks, but, uh." he cleared his throat. "I gotta go." 

"Playing hard to get," Alec drawled, watching the omega dart away quickly. "I love a challenge." 

If Magnus hadn't had his powers enhancing all of his senses, he never would have heard those words. The promise in them made his blood sing, and he wanted the alpha to keep his word. He didn't have time to do it right this second, but maybe after he'd helped Clary, maybe...

Magnus shook himself and put down the teacup carefully and headed towards Clary. He had a mission and he needed to get it accomplished. She was counting on him. 

~!~ 

Alec sighed and leaned back against the wall, watching another guest leave, sending them off with a smile. He was riding the high of the success of the party, but having lost the shy omega who had smiled at him so sweetly cast a certain darkness over the entire party. 

He wanted that smile again. He wanted to hold the omega close, inhale his scent, that scent that somehow tasted like home and danger all at once. It was intoxicating, especially from an omega who had barely been able to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. 

A hint of that scent had him almost spinning around and when he saw the omega again, he lit up, striding towards him, almost to stop in the middle of the dying-down party. Alec tilted his head and studied the omega again. He looked, well,  _ tired _ . More tired than he should have been. All his senses on alert, he strode forward, distracted from his need to flirt with the omega by the need to make sure that he was okay. 

"Hey," he called, stepping in front of Magnus. Alec offered a quick smile when surprised brown eyes met his. "Magnus, right?" 

Magnus blinked, exhaustion making him slow, but now he was almost surrounded by the scent from the alpha, the concern bleeding into it. Between getting rid of the demon body, altering memories on both Clary and her blonde boyfriend, and closing the portal, he was exhausted. He hadn't used this much magic at one time in decades and his body was screaming at him in protest for it. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, taking another step closer when Magnus did nothing more than blink at him. "Are you okay?" 

Magnus opened his mouth, trying to force the words out, but he shook his head. "Tired," he manged, clearing his throat. "Tired, sorry." 

"Here," Alec said, stepping in close, pressing one hand to the small of Magnus' back, leading him towards a corner of the party. "We have seating over here, sit down for a second." 

Magnus wanted to protest, because he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep until he didn't have to think of demons or shadowhunters from another world. But then Alec's hand was large and warm and his scent  _ so _ comforting, he couldn't deny himself the chance to be surrounded by it for a little while longer. "Okay," he agreed, letting the alpha lead him. 

Relieved that the omega was willing to listen and sit down made Alec even more protective. What the hell had exhausted the omega like this? "You sure you're okay?" 

"I," Magnus swallowed, trying to think of a plausible excuse as Alec led him to a table with a few chairs surrounding it, settling into it. "I uh," he gave the alpha a shy smile. "I have low blood sugar, and I didn't realize how long it's been since I've last eaten." While not precisely true, the mechanics were the same, in general. If he was able to eat something, it would help steady him enough that he could get home. 

Alec's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Stay right here," he ordered, striding away from Magnus. 

Magnus watched Alec go, blinking in bemusement. "Okay," he said to the empty area around him, closing his eyes, breathing deep. He didn't think it had been long before he could smell Alec coming back, but this time accompanied by another scent that had his mouth watering. 

"So, at a party like this, it's mostly finger food and hors d'oeuvres. But since we've been setting up for hours, a few of us got proper meals," Alec explained, setting down the steak tips, mashed potatoes and asparagus between them. "Or did you want something else?" 

Magnus blinked in surprise down at the food and at the fork that Alec was holding out to him. "I can't...I can't take your dinner." 

Alec pointed his fork at Magnus. "You're sharing it, not taking it. Now shush and eat your food. I'll carry you home to make sure you get home safe if you don't." He stabbed a couple stalks of asparagus and tucked into them happily. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he would far from mind having Alec carry him home, but Magnus shook himself and focused on the food, stealing one of the steak tips, chewing slowly with a happy sigh. "It's delicious." 

Alec gave a firm nod. "I only cater from the best." He took a bite of the steak and couldn't help grinning as he watched Magnus take some of the asparagus for himself. The urge to provide and take care of the omega was driving him to save him the best pieces, and he wasn't about to ignore it. 

Magnus was careful to pace himself, not wanting to eat all of Alec's food, but it went quick between the both of them. Thankfully, he no longer felt dizzy, and it was easy to smell the satisfaction bleeding off of Alec at the clean plate between them both. 

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked, reaching out to touch Magnus' forearm gently. "Any better?" 

Magnus nodded and reached out to take a few sips of the water that Alec had picked up for them both. "Much. I'll need another few minutes before I think I should head out?" 

Alec grinned and settled back in his chair. "Well, that sounds like the perfect excuse for me to spend a few minutes more with you." 

Magnus flushed, his eyes wide when Alec settled into his seat, rather than taking the opportunity to leave him. "I, oh, you don't have to? I'm sure that you have guests to see to, right?" 

Alec shrugged and gestured towards the winding down party. "My part is done, they enjoyed themselves, it was a smashing success. I don't need to personally see every guest out." His eyes came back to Magnus and he smiled faintly. "Besides, none of them could hold a candle to you." 

"Now you're just flattering me," Magnus said, taking another sip of his water. He couldn't help preening under the attention from the alpha though. His magic and body were singing with how much he wanted this alpha, wanted his attention, wanted  _ more _ . Especially with how every single inhale of his scent just made him more desirable. 

"Is it really flattery if it's true?" Alec asked, leaning against the table as he smiled. It was easy, like this, to take his time studying the omega, inhaling the faint nuances to his scent. He could tell Magnus was pleased with the compliments, even if he wasn't used to them. "I could tell you that you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life and you'd think I was exaggerating even though I am completely serious." 

Magnus' breath caught and he stared at the alpha, that heavy gaze on him and tried not to squirm. "I'd say that you haven't seen enough men in your life if that's true," he shot back. 

Alec laughed, his head falling back, even as he reached out to take Magnus' hand in his, giving it a faint squeeze, watching the omega jolt, his eyes flying down to their hands. "Couldn't be more incorrect. My mother has often despaired on me ever settling down." 

"And why haven't you?" Magnus asked, even though he knew, he  _ knew _ , that he was playing a dangerous game. Alec was a mundane,  _ normal _ , and he needed to stay a part of that world. Mating with a warlock, and all the complications that came with, especially the immortality if it was a True Mating, was not something he could ever want. 

Alec hummed and shrugged, looking down at Magnus' hand in his. "I'm waiting for something. I've been waiting for it all of my life. I don't quite know what it is." 

Magnus blinked and tilted his head, studying Alec, letting a small spark of magic escape his fingertips to sink into Alec. By the way the alpha jolted, reacting to the touch of magic, Magnus' eyes flew wide. 

"What was that?" Alec asked, pulling his hand away from Magnus' hand, looking over his hands. He shook his head. The spark had felt... 

"Probably just some static," Magnus offered, cursing himself. For Alec to have responded to that, as quickly and obviously as he did meant that he had shadow world blood of some sort. "I'm sorry, I certainly didn't mean to startle you." 

Alec relaxed and shook his head. "I'm normally not that jumpy. It just felt like..." he swallowed and looked back down at Magnus' hand, reaching out to carefully stroke along his fingertips. He shook himself. "How about you tell me why such a beautiful omega like yourself is still single? I find it hard to believe that you don't have alphas knocking on your door every day." 

Magnus smiled and shook his head. "I have all sorts that come knocking every day, but that has more to do with my job as a Psychic than it does anything else." 

Alec sat up, his eyes bright. "Is that what you do for a living?" 

"Yes, and I am now very glad you didn't know that, because it means you haven't seen my commercial," Magnus said with a groan, glad when they settled onto more comfortable topics. His blood was still singing with Alec's obvious and blatant interest, how he leaned in, and how their eyes rarely were apart from each other. 

"Well," Alec said with a wave of his hand. "You already know what I do, considering you've been enjoying it all evening. So I don't mind talking about you more." 

Magnus shrugged, trying to play it off. "It's something I've always been good at, reading people. Couple that with some faint supposed skills in palm and tarot card reading, I have a solid career choice." 

Alec's eyes widened and he smiled. "I'll have to have you do a reading on me." 

The implication that they would be seeing each other again, that there would be a chance for him to do a reading like that, Magnus couldn't keep the happiness and eagerness from bleeding into his scent. He wanted that, wanted to see this alpha again. Wanted to please him, make him happy. Magnus cleared his throat and nodded. "I'd, I'd be happy to." 

Alec looked up as the music abruptly cut off and there was a faint tap before the sound of Valentine over the speaker system, thanking everyone for a lovely evening, and that he would see them all soon. He tightened his hand on Magnus’, not willing to let him go just yet. 

Magnus' breath caught as he stared at the alpha, at the way his scent had gone possessive and protective all at once. It made him want to bury his face in Alec's neck and never leave. "I should go," he said softly, blushing as Alec's attention swung back to him. 

"No, no, stay," Alec said, giving Magnus' hand another squeeze. He took a deep breath and his head was swimming with how  _ good _ Magnus smelled, and how that faint hint of danger on the edge of his scent was intoxicating. He wanted to bury himself in it and never leave. "I, I need to go help break down the party, but please,  _ please _ don't go." 

Magnus stared up at Alec and felt the demanding push of his magic under his skin, agreeing with the alpha. He needed to stay, because there was something here. Something was pulling them together and he was hopeless to try and resist it. "Okay," he breathed, his eyes widening when the alpha lit up, his grin encompassing his entire face. "Do, do you want me to wait outside for you?" 

"No, no, wait right here," Alec said, holding out his hands. "I'll let the catering company know that you're fine to sit down for a little longer, I'll tell them you were dizzy. Give me," he looked at the clock and did some quick calculations. "Can, will you wait twenty, maybe thirty minutes?" he winced. 

Magnus reached out, because he could feel the nervousness bleeding out of the alpha, and into his scent. He couldn't help the urge to want to calm him, to get rid of that nervousness. "Alph," Magnus cleared his throat, flushing. "Alec," he started again. "I'm going to wait. Go do what you need to. I'll be here." 

Alec lit up again and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus' cheek, letting the omega's scent surround him, so much more this close to his skin. "Thank you," he breathed, pulling away. He couldn't look away from Magnus' eyes, they were caught on his and they were so beautiful. "I'll, I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Okay," Magnus said again, nodding. His attention snapped to behind Alec when the alpha's name was called and he nodded towards it. "Go." 

Alec took two steps away from Magnus and his skin was crawling with how wrong it felt, because he'd let Magnus get away once tonight and he'd been lucky enough to find him, what if it happened again? He spun back around, took in Magnus' surprised eyes and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a swift and all too short kiss, memorizing the soft touch before he pulled back and exhaled, long and slow. 

"So you know exactly why I'm asking you to stay," he explained, blushing under the surprised look from Magnus. "I want, I'd like to get to know you better. Okay?" 

Magnus swallowed hard, his lips still tingling as Alec spun around again and strode away from him. He pressed his lips together, savoring the touch, every part of him singing with the knowledge that the alpha wanted to get to know him. He pulled out his phone and smiled when one of the servers came over to offer him another glass of water before she started cleaning up the other tables. He sipped it slowly, listening to the sounds of the party breaking down. 

"What are you still doing here?" 

Magnus' eyes snapped open in surprise and his nose wrinkled at the annoyed scent bleeding off the beta in front of him. It was the same one who'd tried to prevent him from entering the party. "I needed to sit down for a few minutes, I got dizzy," he explained. 

Raj scoffed. "How many lies are you going to try to tell? First you sneak into the party, and don't think I didn't see you making eyes at Alec, and now you're staying here long after everyone else has gone!" 

Magnus blanched, looking around for alpha, wanting Alec back, to explain that it was all right, that it was okay for him to be here. "I'm not trying to stay, I'm just drinking water until I'm not dizzy." 

"Or you're here to steal what we've been working on!" Raj accused, pointing his finger at the omega. "I've been suspicious of you all night." 

"I'm not a competitor," Magnus said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't work in remotely the same field. I have a rather atrocious commercial that I can show you as an example." 

Raj rolled his eyes and grabbed the omega by the arm, pulling him upright. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to your excuses. You're coming with me, or I'm calling the police." 

Magnus resisted the urge to wrench his arm away, or to blast Raj through the wall with his magic. He looked around for Alec again, hoping to watch his eye, but most of the people breaking down the party were ones he didn't recognize. He swallowed hard and looked up at Raj. "All right," he agreed, his heart sinking. "I'll leave." 

"That's what I thought," Raj growled, leading the omega to the door, strong-arming him to the elevator. "Get the hell out of here and don't come back." 

Magnus watched the elevator doors close, blinking hard in frustration. He could have easily made sure he stayed, but not if he wanted to keep his secret. He wrapped his arms around himself in the chilly air as he stepped outside and took a deep breath. He was hardly dressed for standing outside on the New York streets, but he would wait for Alec. He'd promised the alpha to wait. 

He pressed his fingertips to his lips and exhaled shakily, remembering how it had felt to have Alec kiss him, wondering what it would be like to have more. Magnus shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cold. He would wait. He could wait. 

Alec was sure he'd never broken down an event so quickly, but once it was done, and there wasn't anything else to do, he raced back over to where the tables had been set up, freezing when he realized they were gone. He spun around slowly, lead dropping into his stomach, his eyes searching the Institute for Magnus. Had, had he left? Even though he'd said he wouldn't? His heart ached and he slumped. The kiss had been too much, and he'd known it, he'd known it, but dammit, he'd wanted to put his cards on the table because he'd thought...

"Alec?" Raj called. "You need anything else?" 

Alec sighed and shook his head, pushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You cleared the rest of the event?" 

"Yeah," Raj said. He grinned proudly. "Even got rid of that guy you vouched for, and good thing. He was trying to hang around after the party, but I wasn't about to-" 

Alec's head shot up and he growled, low and vicious in his throat. Raj's immediate baring of his neck in instinct wasn't enough to curb his fury. "You got rid of him? What did you say to him? He had my permission to stay!" 

Raj blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "What? Why the hell would you let him  _ stay _ ?" 

Alec snarled under his breath and stepped up close, glaring at Raj. "He nearly passed out. I made him eat and sit down, because I wasn't sure he could stand." 

"Oh," Raj scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And how do you know that wasn't just an act to gain your trust? You're so naive, Alec." 

Alec growled again, his eyes flashing as he shoved Raj towards the wall, grabbing his coat on the way out, striding quick and intent towards the door, ignoring his sister calling his name. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator, throwing himself down the stairs, his blood pounding in his ears. Magnus hadn't wanted to leave, he'd been  _ made _ to leave. 

Alec stepped out into the chill air outside the Institute and looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Magnus. How long ago had he been kicked out? Had he tried to wait? A howl of frustration built in his throat and he resisted the urge to lash out.  _ Dammit. _ He'd known, he'd  _ known _ that this was going to happen, and he hadn't been brave enough to do something like ask for Magnus' number. 

"Alec!" Magnus called. 

Alec's head shot up, his pupils dilating as he watched Magnus cross the street, holding two coffee cups from the shop across the street. He, he was still here? 

Magnus stepped closer to the alpha, smiling in relief. "I went to go get something warm to drink, I didn't bring a jacket with me and it's a bit cold out here." 

Alec abruptly swung into motion, taking the cups from Magnus, putting them on the stone column next to them, yanking his jacket from his shoulders, wrapping it around Magnus, tucking him inside the coat. He stepped closer, clearing his throat, tightening his hands on the lapels of his jacket. "I, I thought...Raj told me..."

"Oh, the jerk who kicked me out?" Magnus asked, smiling faintly. "Yeah, he did. But I was hoping that you'd still come out the front door." He snuggled into Alec's jacket with a happy sigh, the scent of Alec and the alpha's warmth sinking into him. 

"You waited?" Alec breathed, his heart kicking into overdrive. He knew his scent was giving away how happy he was, happier than he should be, and he couldn't help pulling Magnus into his arms, burying his face in the omega's neck with a happy groan. Here, Magnus smelled like hot cups of tea on a rainy day and the lightning that crackled during the storm. Danger and comfort all at once and he couldn't help groaning into his neck, his scent absolutely overwhelming him. 

Magnus tried to breathe through the way the alpha was trying to crawl into him, but he could smell the relief and the possessiveness that were coming off of Alec and shifted to bare his neck properly to Alec, shivering when it got him a low growl. 

"You're tempting enough as it is," Alec exhaled hard, pressing a kiss to the tempting curve of Magnus' neck, watching him shiver. "Don't do something like that." 

Magnus chuckled and leaned in to press his head against Alec's collarbone. "You needed it," he said, shrugging and relaxing as the alpha's arms came around him. He let Alec hold him close until the cold from around them was starting to make them both shiver. 

"We should," Alec cleared his throat. He wanted to invite Magnus  _ home _ , wanted to curl up with the intoxicatingly perfect omega and never let him leave, but they'd only just met. "We should, uh. Trade numbers? Maybe?" 

Magnus thought about it for a second, even as he stayed pressed close to Alec, inhaling lungfuls of his scent, the two of them pressed so tightly together, he could almost smell like what their combined scents would be like. But if he let Alec go now, it would be too easy to convince himself that it was for the best that they didn't meet again, that he let Alec go his mundane way and he go back to...

The thought of an empty apartment, his magic snapping impatiently under his skin, and giving up ever smelling Alec again had him shaking his head. But then Alec tensed under him and Magnus realized what Alec thought he was answering. He grabbed at the alpha's jacket before he could even think of moving away from him and growled. "Don't you dare." 

Alec swallowed and stayed frozen. "But you said you don't want to-" 

"I..." Magnus took a deep breath and damn near melted into the alpha. He smelled  _ so _ good. "I have no intention of leaving you, for at least another couple of hours. So whether we go to get something to eat, or get more coffee, or, or, something else, I don't care. But I'm not leaving yet." 

Alec's eyes widened and he brought his arms around the omega wrapped in his jacket again, shifting to press his nose to the scent gland in Magnus' neck, exhaling shakily against it. "So that's a yes to trading numbers, but not until we have an impromptu date?" 

Magnus chuckled and pulled back to look up at Alec, his eyes dropped to his lips, remembering what they had felt like, all-too-briefly pressed against his. "Something like that," he whispered. 

"Well," Alec said, his voice matter of fact and just slightly teasing. "I'm afraid I've spent all of my planning energy on the party tonight. So you'll have to decide what you want us to do, Magnus." 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, even as he nuzzled against Alec again. This was what he wanted. He wanted to curl up somewhere where he could be in Alec's arms and just  _ be _ around him. And maybe a few more of those kisses. "Would," he cleared his throat, sneaking a glance up at the alpha. "Would it be too forward of me to suggest we perhaps watch a movie at your place?" 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, reaching out to rub his thumb over Magnus' cheek. "You don't need to do that." 

Magnus leaned into the touch and cleared his throat. "I know. But I would very much like to. I am..." he flushed, glancing up at the alpha again. "I'd like more time with you. Like this." 

Alec groaned and leaned into kiss Magnus' forehead. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be an exercise in restraint for me?" 

Magnus' grin was teasing. "Because it will be." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the alpha's neck, feeling him shiver. "But if you're very good, I might not make you restrain yourself too much. Unless that's what you want." 

"Angels, you're perfect," Alec breathed, tightening his arms around the omega. "Let's go," he said, tugging them towards the street, hailing a cab. Even now, when they weren't pressed together, the omega had taken his hand, giving it a slow squeeze and Alec couldn't help smile, wanting to stay as close as he could. 

"You know," Magnus said, once they were in the warm cab and he was cuddled up against Alec's side. "You never explained what it was that you were waiting for. Why you were still single." 

Alec hummed, closing his eyes, even as he squeezed Magnus' hand in his own. "I..." he swallowed and laughed. "I shouldn't be admitting this when I'm taking you back to my place like this." 

Magnus shrugged and nuzzled into Alec's shoulder, taking another deep lungful of his scent. "Try me," he offered. 

"It's almost like," Alec said, exhaling hard. "There's something else, something more I'm looking for. I know what I like in the men I date, but I can't help feeling like there's something else I want. A sense of danger, or sense of adventure, maybe?" 

Magnus hummed and gave Alec's hand another squeeze. "That makes more sense than you might think." 

"But it doesn't," Alec said, turning to press his nose to Magnus' hair, wondering what the scent under all the others was. He didn't recognize it. Some type of wood, maybe. "Because I've dated men, omegas and betas, who were adventure seekers. Adrenaline junkies." 

Magnus considered that and turned to Alec, deciding it would be best to let him finish his thought. 

"But," Alec huffed, mild annoyance creeping into him. A quick inhale of Magnus' scent relaxed him again. "But it always felt like what they were  _ doing _ was dangerous. It wasn't them. No matter how much they wanted to be, they were chasing a thrill. It wasn't them." 

Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers in Alec's hair, shifting so he could press their lips together for a brief moment, the both of them sighing into the kiss until he realized their cab had pulled to a stop. 

"Shit," Alec swore against Magnus' lips, fumbling with his wallet until he could throw money at the driver before climbing out, holding out his hand to Magnus as the other man climbed out after him. "No judging me for how messy my apartment is. I was getting ready earlier and had trouble picking out an outfit and-" 

"Alec," Magnus interrupted, tugging on his hand, glad that Alec hadn't let go once they'd stepped out of the cab. It took another pull to bring the alpha in closer to him and then they were kissing again, soft and gentle. "It's you I'm here for. Not your apartment." 

"You say that now," Alec grumbled, but he tugged Magnus towards the apartment building. 

Magnus couldn't help laughing, because despite the grumpy answer, he could smell the pleasure singing through the alpha. He couldn't help wondering why on earth Alec had agreed to bring him here. It wasn't as if he had some nebulous sense of danger singing under his skin. 

Except. 

_ Except...  _

Magnus looked down at his fingers, remembering the way sparks and magic had twisted around them. How his magic was a part of him again, no matter how deeply he had buried it in the first place. How this time, his magic had  _ settled _ into him and was showing no signs of receding and going dormant once again. 

"Magnus?" Alec called. He wrinkled his nose, because he couldn't quite tell what was going on with Magnus' scent. It was all over the place, but the prevailing emotions he could pick out, fear, concern, uncertainty, didn't make for a good picture. "Are you all right? We don't have to-" 

"No," Magnus shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine, Alec. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something else." 

Alec tilted his head and reached out, pulling Magnus in close. "You're sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Even like this though, surrounded by Magnus' scent, what it tasted like mixed with his own, it was intoxicating and he wanted more of it. He wanted Magnus' scent in his  _ home _ . 

Magnus smiled and nuzzled into Alec's neck, breathing against him slowly. "I'm fine, Alec, I promise. I'm allowed to keep myself a little distracted when I have the world's most tempting alpha with me." The words hit the perfect note, because Alec lit up, another happy grin on his face and Magnus couldn't help grinning back at him. 

"Well, I have it on good authority that you are the most tempting omega to ever exist," Alec said, glad when the elevator finally stopped at his floor, and he tugged Magnus towards his apartment. "Considering I've been chasing after you all evening." 

Magnus smiled and gave Alec's hand another squeeze. "I am sorry that I abandoned you during the first part of the evening. I had a colleague I had to meet, and, unfortunately, help deal with an issue." 

"That sounds...unpleasant at best," Alec said, pulling out his keys. He turned to look at Magnus and was frozen at the sight of the omega all wrapped up in his jacket, looking both tempting and comfortable all at the same time. He groaned and grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his jacket, tugging him into another kiss, this one hard and insistent. 

Magnus' mind was hazy when Alec finally pulled back from the kiss, their eyes meeting. He cleared his throat. "It was," he said. "I would have much rather stayed and, ah. Attempted to flirt with you." 

Alec grinned in delight, getting the front door open to his apartment, gesturing Magnus inside. "You wanted to stay and flirt with me?" 

Magnus blushed and glanced at Alec. "Maybe," he allowed. 

Alec shut the door behind them both and took his jacket back from Magnus when the other man handed it to him. He definitely didn't have to resist the urge to bury his face in it, to smell their scents mixing together. Nope. Definitely no urges there. And no sparkle in Magnus' eye that told him Magnus knew exactly what he was thinking, either! 

"Shut up," Alec grumbled, even though Magnus hadn't said anything. When Magnus only grinned at him, the tension fading away from him, his heart skipped a few uncomfortable beats and he wanted to wrap the omega in his arms all over again. 

Magnus hummed and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, leaning up to kiss his cheek, nuzzling into his neck. "Does it make you feel better to know I was doing the exact same thing?" The admission should have felt like too much, but to know that Alec was trying to do the same thing he had, well. The magnetic draw flaring between the both of them wasn't something that he was about to resist. 

Alec groaned and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling the omega fully against him, savoring the closeness of them pressed together. But if they stayed like this, it was going to end with them getting carried away, and as tempting as that was, he didn't want to rush things, either. "Walking temptation," he muttered. 

"Now you know how I felt when you walked away after kissing me," Magnus shot back, giving Alec a look when the alpha blinked at him in surprise. "Walking temptation. Accurate." 

Alec took a deep breath and stepped back from Magnus, reaching out to cup his cheek, even as he did, wanting to touch him again and again. "Can I get you anything?" 

"Well," Magnus said, looking past Alec's shoulder into the main living room. "Since you said you were incapable of planning anything after earlier, I'm going to guess you want to change, and we should have some sort of snacks, and then pick out a movie." 

Alec nodded and turned to head into the bedroom, already undoing his tie, when he froze and realized that Magnus didn't have anything to change into. Unless he... Alec sucked in a hard breath, ordering himself to stay in control. No matter how much he was going to want to just wrap the omega up in his arms and keep him. 

"Do you have any preferences for movie?" Magnus asked, keeping his voice innocent as he listened to Alec start moving into the bedroom again. He moved over to the movie rack, trailing his fingertips over the titles. Once he was sure that Alec was in the bedroom, he cast a quick warding spell, feeling it settle into the walls of Alec's apartment with ease. He exhaled and relaxed. Now he could be sure that Alec would stay safe when he wasn't here. 

"Anything," Alec called, staring at his dresser in despair. He had plenty of sweatpants, and even more tshirts that he wore to bed, but which ones did he want to give to Magnus and watch the adorable omega wear? Because he'd never be able to look at them the same way ever again. He changed quickly, into black sweats and a loose shirt, and grabbed something similar for Magnus. He could smell Magnus in the living room, and his head was swimming with how  _ right _ it felt, to have him here, have him as a part of his things. 

"I uh," Alec cleared his throat, holding out the clothes to Magnus. "Thought you might want something to change into. If, uh, if you're comfortable with that." When Magnus took them and Alec caught a hint of a smirk, he sucked in a surprised breath. 

"Thank you, Alec," Magnus said, keeping the alpha's gaze as he carefully lifted the clothes to his face, pointedly inhaling the scent off of them before he turned to head into Alec's room where he had changed. 

Alec stared after him, his mouth dry, and his cock hard and straining his sweatpants. "Fuck," he breathed, turning towards the kitchen, determined to get at least one popcorn bowl started. He was not going to seduce the omega tonight. He was not. Nor was he going to let himself be seduced. Well, maybe he could be a little bit seduced. But he was going to make sure things went at Magnus' pace. He didn't want to run the omega off. 

Magnus hummed and stripped out of his clothes quickly, pulling on the alpha's sweatpants and tshirt. He closed his eyes and let the scent surround him. It'd been a long time since he'd heard the stories of warlock True Mates, but he couldn't help imagining Alec as his. Mates unable to keep their hands off each other, drawn to each other from the first, unable to leave or let alone, constantly running into each other until they finally got a clue. 

He shook himself and cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around his waist, turning to press his face against the collar of Alec's shirt. Like this, even without the alpha present, the scent was enough to have him wanting more. Magnus reached down and gave himself a slow squeeze through the sweatpants, just enough touch to tease before he forced himself to let go and focus on making sure he didn't scare Alec away from him. 

Alec heard Magnus come back out of the bedroom and settle onto the couch, and heard a movie start up, though he couldn't place the intro by what he was hearing. He hummed and finished the popcorn and grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses before going back into the living room. The sight that greeted him made him proud that he didn't drop any of what he was carrying. 

Magnus was stretched out on the sofa, wearing his clothes, looking sleep rumpled and comfortable, the shirt riding up just enough to give him a hint of the warm skin underneath. Clearly, the intent was for them to curl up together, stretched out on the couch. He cleared his throat and when Magnus' eyes snapped to his, he shivered at the heat he could see in them. 

"Ready?" Magnus asked, unable to keep a faint smirk out of the word when he saw Alec shiver and step closer. He took a slow, deep inhale of Alec's scent once he got closer and had to fight down the urge to groan. He could smell the fading hints of arousal on the alpha and he wanted it, wanted to taste it, feel it, all for him. 

Alec put down the glasses and wine bottle and popcorn, before putting his hands on his hips, staring down at the omega sprawled on the couch like something out of his deepest fantasies. He blew out a hard breath and huffed, giving Magnus a wry grin. "You know I'm not going to push for anything, right?" 

The clarification had Magnus' magic singing under his skin again, and he knew that Alec would be able to smell his almost instant reaction. "I do," he promised. "I do know that, Alec." He stood up, clearing his throat again. "I hope that you know I feel the same. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"Magnus," Alec fought down the urge to groan, reaching out to pull the omega into his arms, nuzzling into his neck, mouthing faintly at the scent glad he could feel there, shuddering when the omega moaned in his arms. "You're in my home. Wearing my clothes. I am more comfortable than I ever thought could be possible with someone I had recently met." 

"Alec," Magnus tilted his head to the side, baring more of his neck for the alpha, reaching out to cling to his waist. Like this, he already had to resist the urge to grind against the alpha, to beg him for more. 

"Come on," Alec said, his voice gruff and hoarse. He sat down on the couch, stretching in a mimic of Magnus' previous position, making room for the omega. "Come here, and we'll just agree that if something happens, it happens as long as we’re both okay with it?" 

Magnus nodded, his mouth dry as he dove into the warm space made for him in the alpha's arms. Alec's arm was possessively wrapped around his waist a second later, and long, warm fingers were teasing under the edge of the shirt he was wearing. Magnus let his head fall back with a gasp, pressing back tighter to the alpha until he could feel every inch of them, no space between them. 

"Weren't we going to watch a movie?" Alec whispered, leaning down to kiss at Magnus' neck where his collarbone had been exposed, close to his scent glands where he wanted to sink his teeth in and  _ claim _ . 

"Mmmhmmm," Magnus groaned, wiggling his hips, shifting just enough so he had his ass cradled by Alec's hips, smirking when the alpha tightened the arm around his waist. "I put on something that I wouldn't mind missing." 

Alec chuckled against Magnus' skin, even as he watched the omega hit start on the movie. "And here I thought I was the planner," he teased, stroking his fingers along the hard lines of Magnus' abdomen. He could already smell the deepening scent from the omega, the indication that he was turned on and wanting,  _ needing _ more. "Seems like you had plans for me from the start." 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, especially when Alec rolled his hips, grinding up and against him. Alec was hard and getting harder, and Magnus wanted more, especially like this, where he could sink into the alpha’s arms and be completely overwhelmed by him. "You’re the most gorgeous alpha I’ve ever seen. Can you blame me?" 

Alec pressed soft kisses along Magnus’ neck, licking over his scent glands again with a groan. “Of course I can, temptation,” he growled, grinding into the swell of Magnus’ ass, pressed back against him. “But since I am a very,  _ very _ willing participant in your game… why don’t you tell me where we go from here, hm?” 

“I think,” Magnus panted, whining as Alec licked over his scent gland again, sucking a mark into the skin, making him shudder and rub back against the alpha. “We take some of the edge off, and then you take me on a proper date?” 

“I’m tempted to make our first date a tour of my bedroom,” Alec growled, shifting to suck a mark higher up on Magnus’ neck where everyone would see and know that the omega was taken. “But you deserve the best,” he amended. “Take you out, treat you perfect, make you blush, dance with you, give you a gentle kiss at the door.” 

Magnus tilted his neck as far as he could, glad when Alec’s teeth sank in again, leaving another fresh mark. “I only accept gentle kisses at the door if they come with an invitation inside.” He whined, biting down on his lip, wanting to spread his legs and have the alpha take him right there on the couch. 

Alec laughed, closing his eyes and inhaling Magnus’ scent again, nose pressed tight against his gland. Like this, he could taste how wet the omega was getting, how eager his hip rolls were becoming. “I think an invitation like that could perhaps be arranged,” Alec allowed, shifting to give a quick bite to Magnus’ earlobe. “But in the much more immediate term, you should tell me what you want, Magnus.” He shifted, trailing his fingertips along the waistband of his pants that the omega was wearing, and then slowly, teasingly, over the outline of his cock. “How do you want your alpha, hm?” 

Magnus whined and tried to buck into Alec's hand and the teasing touch of his fingers. The soft touch came again and he fought down a groan. "I guess it would be too much to ask you to fuck me?" 

Alec hummed and nuzzled Magnus' neck, tilting his head so he could see the marks littering his throat. "Tonight, yes. I want to take you out to a proper dinner and wine and dine you first." 

Magnus groaned, even as he felt satisfaction curl deeper into his stomach. This wasn't just a one time thing. Alec wanted to take him on a date, have dinner together. "Can, can I convince you to at least touch me?" 

"Now that," Alec purred, his voice hovering on the edge of a growl. "Is something I will always be happy to do, Magnus." He trailed his fingertips down Magnus' thigh, feeling him flex and arch into the touch. "Especially when you look so good in my clothes. Want to tear them off you." 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and nodded, letting his head fall back against the alpha, exposing his neck again. "I know, I know, I could smell it, how much you wanted me when I walked out of your bedroom." 

"Mmm," Alec agreed, teasing his fingers up and along the inside of Magnus' thighs. "Walking temptation, you are. Smelling like me and  _ mine, _ in my home like this." 

"Alec," Magnus groaned, shuddering as his fingers moved higher, but didn't touch him properly. "Please, please, I want you to touch me." 

Alec chuckled, low and hoarse, rolling his hips to grind against Magnus, to make the omega tremble in his arms. "I am touching you. Or would you like me to stop?" 

Magnus shook his head, rocking his hips back in more determination now, especially because he could feel how wet the sweatpants were getting. He was completely surrounded by Alec, by this incredible alpha, and he wanted to be swept away by it. "Don't stop, please don't stop," he begged. 

"Don't worry," Alec soothed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the sweatpants, tugging on them, getting Magnus' attention. "But you haven't told me how you want me to touch you yet. I do have some ideas, of course." 

"Tell me, fuck," Magnus swore, shivering again as Alec's long fingers curled over the bare skin of his hips. They weren't far from where he wanted, needed them. "Tell me your ideas, please?" 

"I think I can do that," Alec whispered, sucking another mark into Magnus, neck, letting it join the dozen or so others he had already left. "I won't do all of them right now, but everything I am imagining? I think you'll enjoy hearing it." 

"Yes, yes," Magnus begged, already feeling like he was going to shake apart in the alpha's arms. "Alec, tell me." 

"One day," Alec promised, his voice a low purr against Magnus' skin. "I will fuck you like this. It'll be gentle and slow, rocking into you, just feeling and loving you, until you're begging for more." He closed his eyes and groaned, lost in the dream, grinding against the omega, at how thick and heady his scent was in the room. How good their scents were together. 

Magnus swallowed, nodding, reaching back to cling to the alpha behind him. "Yes, want that. Please, please Alec." 

"Right now," Alec said, clearing his throat, sinking his teeth into the skin of Magnus' shoulder, far enough from his scent glad to prevent getting carried away, but wanting more of his marks on the omega. "I can't decide if I want to see you ride my fingers more, or if I want to lick into you and taste you properly." 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, his whole body trembling, his thighs and ass sticky with slick at the idea, even as he ground back against Alec again. "Want, want, Alec..." 

"Hmmm," Alec hummed, reaching out and giving a tug at Magnus' waistband. "Want this off?" 

Magnus nodded rapidly, his breath coming in short pants. "Please, please, want it gone, take it off." 

It took the work of a moment, but Alec had Magnus' sweatpants tugged down, and then the scent of him was completely saturating the room and he moaned into the omegas neck. "Fuck, beautiful, you smell so good, Magnus. So good, so fucking perfect. Never smelled someone so good in all my life." 

Magnus whined, grinding back against his alpha, wanting to feel his bare skin, wanting to be touched, taken by Alec. "Please," he begged, tugging impatiently at Alec's sweatpants. "Want to feel you, please." 

Alec's arms tightened around Magnus before he groaned, breathing out slowly. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight, Magnus." 

"No, no," Magnus shook his head, trying to focus. "Just want to feel you against me, feel how big you are, alpha. I can be good, I promise." 

"You are good," Alec panted against Magnus' neck. "So good and so beautiful for me." 

Magnus shuddered and whined, grinding back against Alec. "Please, alpha, please." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath of air and grunted, removing his arm from around Magnus to shove his sweatpants down. When he caught Magnus whining, he pressed another soft kiss to his scent glands. "Need my hand to get these off, beautiful. I'll be touching you again soon. Want my hand on you, wrapped around your cock?" 

"Yes, yes," Magnus said, nodding, tilting his head for Alec, submitting to the alpha. Then Alec's arm was around his waist again and this time there was nothing between them. He groaned, grinding back against Alec's cock, feeling the alpha tremble as he did. "Alpha, Alec, please..." he begged. 

"I've got you," Alec promised, unable to keep his hips still, grinding up and against Magnus for every rock back of his hips. He trembled and panted against the omega's neck, their scents thick and cloying in the room, but every inhale was intoxicating. All he wanted was more, because if this was how good it felt now, how good would it be with more? "My perfect omega, aren't you? So good for me." 

Magnus whined again, clawing at Alec's arm, rocking back against him, his whole body trembling and sweating, slick leaking out of him steadily, making Alec's grind against him smooth and hot. "Yes, alpha, please. Want to be good, want you to touch me." 

Alec shifted to press a kiss to Magnus' temple and then down to his ear, digging his fingers into the omega's stomach, just above his straining cock. "Tell me where you want me to touch you, Magnus. Tell me where you want my hand. Tell me how to make you come," he ordered, his voice coming out a demanding growl. 

"Fuck," Magnus swore, bucking his hips up and towards Alec's hand, only to slam his hips backwards again, his body shaking under the assault from the alpha. "Want your hand on me, alpha. On my cock," he managed to pant out. He licked his lips and tried to suck in a desperate breath of air, but then Alec's hand was around him, big and strong and perfect and he shouted, arching back against the alpha. 

"That's it," Alec said, growling low in his throat again, pressing his nose directly against Magnus' scent gland, his head swimming with how  _ right _ the omega smelled, like Magnus had been made for him. "Take what you want, Magnus. Take what you want, dear one." 

Magnus trembled, his whole body straining as he ground back against Alec's cock and then into the hand tightly wrapped around him, making him shudder with another moan. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. He wanted, fuck, he needed more. He needed everything that Alec was willing to give him. He could feel the faint scrape of teeth against his scent glands and that had him whiting out in pleasure, his whole body taut as a bowstring, ready to fall apart at the command of his alpha. "Al...alpha..." 

"Let me see you," Alec growled, sucking another mark directly into Magnus' scent gland, holding onto the omega as he bucked, shouting, coming apart in one beautiful moment he fought to memorize. Every part of him surrendered and Alec had never seen anything so beautiful, not even when Magnus sagged back into his arms, panting hard. He smiled and nuzzled the omega's neck gently, sucking in desperate breaths of his satisfied and pleased scent. 

Magnus took his time blinking back into awareness, his body singing with pleasure and endorphins, all thanks to the precious alpha still holding him close. He hummed and snuggled back against Alec, blinking in surprise when he realized that Alec hadn't come yet. "Alp," he coughed, cutting himself off. "Alec, you didn't..." 

"You were more important," Alec said, smiling down at Magnus, blinking in surprise when the omega gave him a shove, pushing him back against the couch. He was about to protest when Magnus turned in his arms to face him and then dark brown eyes were boring into his and his breath caught. "Hello there," he teased. 

"Come here alpha," Magnus growled, reaching out to pull the alpha into a stubborn kiss, tangling his fingers in that perfectly styled hair, reaching down to wrap his hand around Alec's cock, glad for his slick to make things easy and smooth. Alec had taken such good care of him, he was going to do the same. 

"Ah," Alec groaned, shivering as Magnus tugged on his hair again, stroking him fast and quick, and it was enough to bring him embarrassingly close to the edge faster than he would have liked. “Magnus…” 

Magnus growled at Alec again, leaning in to suck a mark into the alpha's neck, right by his scent glands. Like this, he was completely consumed by how good Alec smelled, all woodsy, safe and like home. He smiled into Alec's neck and sucked mark after mark into the pale skin, stroking the alpha even faster. "Gonna come for me, Alec?" 

"Shit," Alec swore, his whole body shaking as he rocked into Magnus' hand, driving up and into the insistent touches. "Yes, yes, please, omega," he groaned, tilting his neck for the omega to leave more marks. He fought down the urge to beg for more marks, for everyone to know that he was owned by this precious omega who was driving him crazy. 

Magnus felt high on the scent of Alec's arousal, and it was clear that the alpha wasn't going to last much longer. With a smirk, he shifted quickly and slid Alec's cock between his thighs that were still sticky with slick, feeling the alpha buck and groan, thrusting hard, chasing his orgasm. He dug his fingers into Alec's shoulders, rolling his hips into every movement from the alpha, surging up to kiss him again. 

Alec whined into the kiss, tightening his arm around the omega, pulling him in closer, even as he fucked desperately into the tight space between his thighs. It wasn't quite what they were both desperate to have, but it was close enough, and he was already shaking with the inability to control himself. "Magnus," Alec panted against the omega's lips, gasping as he was kissed again, Magnus pressing into him like he intended to never leave. 

The satisfaction, the desire and the overwhelming want coloring Magnus' scent punched through Alec and with another thrust into the omega's thighs, he came, his whole body shaking apart with the force of his orgasm. He was still trying to catch his breath as Magnus kissed him again and snuggled in closer. Alec focused and tightened his arm around the omega, nuzzling into his hair, letting his heart rate slow, even as he kept the two of them curled closely together. 

Magnus closed his eyes, shifting to nuzzle into Alec's neck, inhaling the happiness bleeding off the alpha, unable to keep from smiling. He relaxed, sagging into Alec's strong arms, and the hold he had on him. Like this, together, their scents smelled mixed, and he was already becoming addicted to the unique scent that was  _ them _ . 

"You know," Alec said, smiling. "If I'd known we were going to get dirty that quick, I would have suggested changing afterward." 

Magnus snorted, but he couldn't help smiling. "I would not have ruined my best suit like that." But if he'd had the chance to ruin the alpha in his? Well, he could see the appeal, to say the least. 

Alec chuckled and pressed another kiss to Magnus' cheek, and then to his lips. "Well, as tempting as it may be, we should go get cleaned up. A shower, and fresh clothes for the both of us." 

Magnus' eyes were bright as he looked up at the alpha. 

Alec groaned, stealing another quick kiss, leaning into it. "Yes, we can shower together, don't give me that pout." 

"I wasn't pouting," Magnus protested, even as he smiled and stood up from the couch. A quick look at the sweatpants he was wearing had him wrinkling his nose before he held out his hand to the alpha. 

Alec stood up and used the hold Magnus had on him to pull him closer, tugging him in for a gentle kiss. "You're okay? We didn't move too quick?" 

Magnus shook his head, leaning in closer to the alpha. "No, it was perfect." 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus again, before leaning in to nuzzle his neck. “Come on then, let’s get cleaned up.” 

Magnus shivered and nodded, taking a step away from the alpha before a faint grin curved his lips. He turned and headed towards the master bedroom. Halfway there, he stripped off his shirt and left it on the floor, hearing his alpha gasp. Next, he let the sweatpants fall off his hips, letting them land in a heap on the floor, walking naked towards the bathroom, a thrill crawling up his spine at the arousal he could smell curling in the air. 

“Tease!” Alec growled, stalking after him. Magnus’ laughter echoed in the bathroom, and Alec couldn’t help smiling at just how  _ right _ that sounded. 


	2. The Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months together, Magnus absolutely has to address the glaring issue in his relationship with Alec. But admitting that he thinks they are True Mates comes with the cost of telling him that he is a warlock. And that admission could cost him Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey who wanted more of these adorable bastards getting a chance to be True Mates!?
> 
> Written for my Bingo Square: Soulbond
> 
> Also known as almost 5k of angst followed by almost 5k of porn, happy endings abound!

Magnus paced nervously across the loft, chewing on his lip. He could feel his heat already starting to itch under his skin. It wasn’t enough to make him uncomfortable, at least not yet, but it was a reminder that it wasn’t far away now. 

Which meant he was officially out of time. 

Six months, three weeks, and four days, and he’d wasted it all. 

Well. Not _wasted._ Instead, he’d spent it falling more in love with Alexander every single moment they spent time together, and it had been perfect, all of it was perfect. 

But now they were going to share his heat together, and if he didn’t _warn_ Alec, if he didn’t tell him the risks, what, what could happen if they...if they were True Mates, like he thought they might be… 

If he didn’t tell Alec, it would be just like lying to him, and he’d leave and never look back, exactly as he should. But, if, if he _did_ tell Alec… It was just as likely the alpha would leave him for an omega that was so much less complicated and better for him and Magnus couldn’t bear the thought of that, either. 

Magnus wrapped his arms shakily around his middle and tried not to tremble. He had to talk to Alec, and he had to do it tonight. There was no more hiding, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He stopped in front of his bedroom door and looked at the bed, chewing on his lip. It’d been decades since he’d needed to make a nest, a proper one, for an alpha, to be surrounded by both their scents, where they could curl together, but he’d done his best. 

The sound of a key in the front door of his apartment had his whole body on alert. He strode out of the bedroom and towards the living room, fear making his magic roil just under the surface of his skin. What if Alec left? What if he didn’t like his nest? What if something else was wrong? What if-

“Magnus?” Alec called, pushing the door open. He settled the grocery bags into his hand and headed for the kitchen. “I’m back!” 

Magnus panicked when he realized that Alec was going to be able to smell his fear that had saturated the loft with all of his pacing and rushed towards the kitchen, just as Alec hit the doorway, his face twisted in concern. He winced, realizing it was too late. 

“Magnus?” Alec strode closer, reaching out to cup Magnus’ cheeks in his palms, nuzzling into his hair. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What has you so scared?” 

Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s shirt and closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touches from Alec, pressing in as close as he could get. Alec’s calming scent swept over him, and he did his best to hold on tight enough so he didn’t tremble. He was going to lose this, his perfect alpha, he was going to lose Alec before he ever had a chance to keep him and his heart and magic were aching with the realization. 

Alec shifted and wrapped an arm around Magnus, pulling him in close, letting Magnus press his nose to his scent glands, even as the scent of fear got heavier and stronger around them both. “Magnus, omega, talk to me,” he whispered. “Is it your heat? I know you said it’s been a while, but I’m going to take good care of you, I promise. There’s nothing to be scared of.” 

Magnus sucked in desperate lungfuls of Alec’s scent, trying to memorize it, let it sink into him while he still could. Before Alec realized that this wasn’t what he wanted and left. He clenched his eyes shut and told himself to be brave, because he’d gotten himself into this mess and he owed Alec the truth. He just needed to explain, and, and, then Alec would leave, but he’d maybe at least be able to say goodbye. 

“Come on,” Alec said, keeping his voice low and calm, leading Magnus towards the couch. His omega was still trembling, shaking and pressing as close to him as he could get. Fear settled in his chest. What the hell could have spooked Magnus this badly? He sat down and carefully pulled Magnus into his lap, before stretching out so they were both lying side by side. Alec rubbed his hand up and down Magnus’ back, waiting for him to calm down enough so they could talk. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here, Magnus. I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry, it’s okay.” 

A small whine escaped him before he could stop it and Magnus wanted to curse when it only made Alec hold onto him tighter. He bit down on his lip and pressed a kiss to the mark he’d made on Alec’s neck only the day before. “I’m scared,” Magnus forced himself to whisper. “I’m scared you’re going to leave, Alexander.” 

Alec relaxed, some of the tension in his shoulders easing. This was something he could deal with, he could help with this. “I’m not going to leave you, Magnus. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, with you, until you tell me to leave.” 

Magnus wanted to believe that. He did. More than anything else in the world. But Alec was making promises he couldn’t keep and as much as he wanted to keep hiding, he couldn’t do it anymore. Alec didn’t deserve that. Alec deserved so much better than he could ever be. “I need to tell you something,” Magnus admitted, forcing himself to take a deep breath, blinking hard to keep the tears back. 

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm for Magnus’ sake. “Magnus, if you’re not ready, or you want to wait, that’s, that’s fine, darling, I promise it’s all right, please don’t worry,” he reassured, kissing Magnus’ forehead again. “I’m not going to leave if you need to wait, I promise.” 

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Magnus breathed, because there was his out, right there. Alec had offered it up, the perfect excuse, ready and waiting for him to use it. But if he didn’t tell Alec now, if he didn’t explain now, it would be even more impossible further down the line. He swallowed and leaned up to kiss Alec, well aware that he was still trembling and the scent of his fear was bleeding around them. He needed to focus, memorize every piece of Alec while he still could. 

Alec smiled faintly. “You’re the perfect one, Magnus. Just tell me what’s wrong, my darling omega. I promise it’ll be okay. I promise,” he whispered as he nuzzled into his omega again. 

Magnus wanted to demand Alec take that promise back, because he couldn’t promise that. He _couldn't_. But then he’d have to explain why and… 

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you,” Magnus said, keeping his eyes downcast, afraid to look at Alec. “I’m so sorry, Alec, I should have told you sooner, but I was so scared you’d leave, and that was the last thing I wanted because I care about you so much and-“ 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, his voice soft. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Magnus swallowed and clenched his eyes shut. It was now or never. “I’m not entirely human,” he admitted. He felt Alec tense around him and tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes. “I’m, I've wanted to tell you, Alec, I swear, I just, I didn’t want, you were so-“ 

“Magnus,” Alec kissed his forehead again, unable to keep still with his omega in such obvious distress. “Deep breath. Tell me what you meant by not being human.” 

There was one easy way, a quick way to prove everything, to get Alec to believe him. Another tear escaped and he licked his lips, pulling back just enough so he’d be able to look Alec in the eyes. “I’ll show you,” he whispered. He let the glamour on his eyes drop, his hands shaking where they were clenched in Alec’s shirt. 

Magnus took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to Alec’s, his cat eyes on full display. He watched Alec’s eyes widen in shock and winced, lowering his eyes immediately, his scent going sour with rejection. 

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath, reaching out to tilt Magnus’ chin up, forcing him to raise his eyes back up so they could meet. They were once again the warm brown color he was used to and he cleared his throat. “Show me again?” 

Magnus flinched, tightening his fingers in Alec’s shirt before he loosened them, forcing himself to let go, even though it was the last thing he wanted. He took a deep breath and dropped the glamour again, meeting Alec’s eyes. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Alec whispered, reaching out to cup Magnus’ cheek, carefully running his thumb over his skin. “Because they’re beautiful, Magnus. Just like you.” 

Magnus slammed his eyes shut and yanked himself out of Alec’s arms, pacing across the living room, ignoring the worried growl from his alpha. “No, no, they aren’t!” he snapped, power sparking angrily across his hands and up his arms. He didn’t bother trying to hide or contain it this time. “They show what I really am, the son of a demon,” he spat the words out, the ugly, foul things they were. 

Alec climbed off the couch, watching Magnus pace, eyeing the sparks coming off of his hands. “Magnus, what are you talking about?” He watched Magnus freeze in the middle of the room before he straightened, tall and stiff, his whole posture shifting, becoming armor of a sort around him. 

“We’re called warlocks,” Magnus said. His voice sounded flat and dead, even to his own ears. It wouldn’t matter if Alec knew the truth, he’d steal the memories away from Alec the second he walked out the door. “A child of a demon, and a human.” He held up his fingers, letting magic gather into a blue haze there. “We have magic, warlock marks,” Magnus tapped the corner of his eyes. “And we’re immortal.” 

“ _Right,_ ” Alec swallowed, taking a step closer to Magnus, where he was still standing, spine unnaturally straight and eyes golden. “That’s, that’s going to take me a second to, uh, process. Or at least a couple of drinks.” He took a deep breath and stared at Magnus, offering him a smile. “Thank you for trusting me, Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked and frowned, narrowing his eyes at Alec. “What?” 

Alec gave him another hesitant smile, taking a step closer. “It actually explains a lot. Like why I’ve never heard you mention doing laundry. The uh, “faulty wiring” in your loft that makes your lightbulbs explode...that’s you, isn’t it?” 

“I…” Magnus swallowed hard, taking a step back. “Wh-what?” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Now you know, what, what I am. Now, just...just…” he clenched his hands into fists, his shoulders starting to shake. He couldn’t make himself say it, even now. He was weak. All he wanted was to be back in Alec’s arms, wrapped up in the comforting, perfect scent of his alpha, that longing bleeding into his scent. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, his voice soft. “Please, tell me what’s-“

“Go,” Magnus whispered hoarsely. He gestured to the door with his chin, returning to staring at the floor. His magic snapped under his skin, protesting the demand and he bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself under control. 

Alec froze, standing still in the middle of the room. “What?” he whispered. 

Magnus could smell the hurt coloring Alec’s scent and couldn’t keep a whimper from escaping his mouth, despite his best efforts. He pressed his hand to his mouth and inhaled shakily. “Please, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his heart aching as he shattered it to pieces. 

Alec’s breath caught. “Is…” he stared at Magnus, but the omega wouldn’t meet his eyes, hunched in on himself, his shoulders shaking, the scent of fear and hurt growing in the room. “Is that what you want, Magnus?” A small whine escaped his throat. “You want me to go?” 

For all that his own heart was breaking, Magnus couldn’t make himself stand there and break Alec’s. Not when he’d been perfect, everything he could have ever wanted. Especially when he wanted Alec to not only stay, but to stay _forever._ He wanted Alec to claim him, to belong to him, love him, and never let go. “Alec-”

“ **No,** ” Alec growled, striding forward. “I’m not going to let you, you, run from this, from us. From _me._ ” With a grunt he swung Magnus into his arms, striding towards the bedroom. 

Magnus barely had time to react, grabbing onto Alec as he was picked up (and he hated the part of him that rejoiced, that wanted Alec to _fight_ for him, for _them_ ), and then tossed onto his bed in the middle of the nest he’d built for them of their clothing and blankets. He scrambled to sit upright, but then Alec was yanking off his shoes, kicking his own off and Magnus was about to protest when Alec pinned him in place with a glare. 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, trying to lever himself upright when Alec straddled his waist and pushed him down by his shoulders. He bit down a whine and stared up at the alpha, squirming under the fierce look. “You have to-“ 

“Magnus,” Alec growled, waiting for Magnus to look at him, refusing to break their eye contact once he did. “If you really want me to leave, I’ll leave. If you want me to walk out that door, delete your number, and pretend I never met the best part of my life, I’ll do it.” 

Magnus couldn’t help the protesting noise that escaped him, especially here, in his nest surrounded by how good they smelled together. He reached up and grabbed Alec by the hips, tightening his hold as he stared up at his alpha. 

“If you,” Alec swallowed hard, but continued. “If you tell me you don’t want to mate me anymore, that you don’t want that, I’ll, I’ll respect your wishes. If you tell me you don’t want to date me anymore, if you think we don’t work, I’ll leave and never bother you again.” 

Magnus dug his fingers so hard into Alec’s waist he knew he must be leaving bruises, tears gathering in his eyes as he whined again, unable to look away from Alec. “Alpha, please,” he whispered. 

“But don’t you dare,” Alec growled, his voice fierce as he watched Magnus’ eyes flip to gold in an instant. “Don’t you dare tell me to leave because you think it’s for my own good. Or because you think I can’t handle something. You don’t get to make that decision for me. Do you understand me?” 

Magnus nodded, staring up at Alec, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure that Alec could hear it. He bared his neck, submitting to Alec, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the alpha lean in to nuzzle and scent him, the gentle touch making him tremble, especially here, surrounded by their combined scents.

Alec forced himself to take a deep breath as he pulled back, waiting for Magnus to look up at him again. “Do you want me to leave, Magnus?” 

“No,” Magnus whispered. “Please, _please_ don’t leave, Alec.” 

Alec sagged in relief, shifting to stretch out on top of Magnus, cupping his cheek, tugging him in up for a soft kiss, rubbing their noses together. “I’m here, Magnus, don’t worry, I’m here,” he reassured, letting Magnus pull him as close as he could get while still wearing most of their clothes. 

Magnus trembled and nodded, swallowing hard, clinging to Alec, afraid that he would change his mind. He exhaled shakily and nuzzled into Alec’s neck, scenting his alpha again and again until Alec was all that he could smell and all he was surrounded by. 

Alec didn’t know how long they stayed there, stretched out together, safely ensconced in the scent of the nest Magnus had built for them, but he knew that they needed to talk about everything. “Magnus?” he whispered, shifting to lay beside his omega. “Can you try to talk to me now? Properly?” 

Magnus clenched his eyes shut and gave a hoarse laugh, pressing close to Alec, nuzzling closer to his heart. “I imagine you have some questions for me,” he managed. 

“Just a few,” Alec agreed, reaching up to comb his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “But let’s get one thing straight before we do, okay? I’m not leaving. Not unless you tell me to.” 

Magnus exhaled hard, biting down on his lip before he gave another slow nod. “I believe you,” he whispered. 

“Okay,” Alec said, nuzzling Magnus’ temple. “First thing’s first. Warlock?” 

Magnus laughed hoarsely and nodded. “Warlock,” he agreed. He let the glamour on his eyes fall and looked up at Alexander again. 

Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus’ golden cat eyes. “They’re beautiful,” he said, reaching out to trace his thumb along the line of Magnus’ cheek. “Absolutely gorgeous, just like you.” 

Magnus swallowed and leaned into the gentle touch from Alexander, breathing out, letting the words wash over him with calm certainty. A small spark escaped from his fingers where his hand was pressed to Alec’s chest and he yanked his hand back, frowning. 

“No, no, none of that,” Alec said, reaching out for Magnus’ hand, bringing it in close, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. “You’re done hiding from me, right?” 

Magnus nodded, watching Alec kiss his palm again, sparks dancing across his fingertips against his will. He bit down on his lip, but there was no fear in Alec’s eyes or his scent, just awe and delight. He made a small noise in the back of his throat when Alec kissed his palm again, his lips lingering this time, making him shiver. 

“Your magic is beautiful, Magnus,” Alec said, looking up at him with another smile. He watched another spark jump between his fingers and grinned, reaching out to stroke along Magnus’ finger. “What makes it spark like that?” 

“You do,” Magnus admitted, his voice soft. When Alec looked at him in surprise, he flushed and looked back down at his fingers. “My magic likes you. Has from the very first night I met you.” 

Alec’s breath caught and he pressed another reverent kiss to Magnus’ palm. “Your magic likes me?” 

Magnus smiled and nodded, shifting closer to Alec. “I like you. My magic is a part of me. So of course it does.” 

“Well good,” Alec said, his voice matter of fact. “Because I like it! So there!” He kissed Magnus’ fingertips and smiled at him. “It’s a part of you, like you said. So I like it just as much as I do you.” Alec nuzzled into Magnus again with a hum, shifting one of his arms to wrap around Magnus’ waist to pull him close. “Now. Last and most important thing to ask.” 

Magnus tensed, fighting down the urge to pull away and run. Alec wasn’t going to leave. He’d said he wasn’t going to leave. “What’s, what’s that?” he managed. 

“What are you actually afraid of?” Alec whispered. “What’s at the root of all of this? Enough to have you try to make me leave?” he felt Magnus go rigid in his arms and nuzzled his neck again, kissing his scent glands. “Magnus. Sweetheart. Don’t hide. Talk to me. Tell me what you’re scared of so I can face it head on.” 

“I…” Magnus swallowed hard and trembled in Alec’s arms. “You’ve, you’ve been okay with so much, Alexander, I don’t want this to be what makes you decide I’m too much,” he managed to get out. 

“Magnus,” Alec growled. “Tell me.” 

“I think we’re True Mates!” Magnus blurted, staring at Alec with wide eyes. 

Alec blinked and a lazy, pleased smile curled his lips, his scent reflecting his pleasure at the knowledge a few moments later. “I do too,” he admitted, kissing Magnus’ scent gland again, inhaling slowly. “I’ve never smelled anyone so good, so perfect in all my life, Magnus. Want to burrow into your scent and never leave, make you smell like me, like mine, all the time.” He wrinkled his nose and refocused on his boyfriend. “But is that...bad?” 

Magnus hesitated. “No,” he allowed, leaning in to kiss Alec’s neck, trying to reassure him. “You smell so good to me, too, Alexander. Everything I ever wanted,” Magnus added before he swallowed. “But True Mates means...more. When a Warlock is involved.” 

Alec’s eyes sharpened and he focused on Magnus, the seriousness catching him off guard. “This is what you’re afraid of,” he guessed, meeting Magnus’ eyes. 

“Yes,” Magnus admitted, pressing his fingertips to Alec’s heart. “If...if we are, like we think we might be, and, and we share my heat and you claim me, you’ll, you’ll be mated with me, and you’ll gain warlock characteristics.” 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows and gave Magnus a small nudge, encouraging him to keep talking. 

Magnus winced and took another deep breath, keeping his eyes on his fingers, where they were pressed to Alec’s heart. “It’s been a long time since I read, or even dreamed of finding a True Mate. But if all the rumors are true. You’d share my magic, potentially my warlock mark and…” he swallowed and hesitated. “My lifespan.” 

Alec lit up. “Your magic? I’d potentially be able to use your magic?” 

Magus blinked and smiled at the excitement on Alec’s face and in his scent. “Yes, with some practice, you certainly could, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned proudly and leaned in to kiss Magnus before he pulled back with a frown. “But, you were afraid of something. Are you worried I’d abuse your powers?” 

Shock rippled through Magnus. “What? No, of course not. You’d never do something like that, Alexander.” 

“Then why…” Alec frowned. “Why were you so scared? What, what are you afraid of?” 

Magnus took a deep breath and looked up at Alec, hesitating before he whispered. “I told you. You’d...you’d share my lifespan.” 

“Right,” Alec said with a nod. “I don’t see how that’s a problem. It’s your lifespan, not some generic amount of time, so…” 

Magnus jerked back and stared at Alec with his face scrunched into a frown. “What? Did, did you not hear me earlier?” 

“Of course I did,” Alec shot back. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Magnus.” 

Magnus blinked, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. “Alexander, it’s _immortality_ , it’s a very big deal. It’s more torture than any sort of blessing.” 

Alec’s face fell and he stared at Magnus, swallowing hard as a sick feeling settled into his stomach. “Is...is that what you...you’d consider an immortal life with me? Some, some sort of torture?” 

Magnus’ eyes flew wide in shock. “What? No! Never! Alexander, don’t you dare think that! Not for a second!” He took a deep breath and immediately nuzzled into Alec’s neck, pressing in close to the alpha again, trying to reassure him with a quiet whimper. “Never, not _ever,_ Alexander.” 

“Then, then can you please explain?” Alec asked, tightening his arm around Magnus, nosing into his hair with a quiet purr. “Please?” 

Magnus swallowed and took a deep breath, kissing Alec’s skin softly. “Immortality is...is devastatingly lonely, Alexander. To watch everyone you love die, it’s…” he sighed. “I would never wish it on my worst enemy, let alone someone I care about as deeply as I do you.” 

Alec huffed and smiled against Magnus’ hair. “But I wouldn’t be alone, Magnus. I’d have you.” He paused and cleared his throat. “You’re my family now.” 

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec and kissed his pulse again, inhaling his scent, sagging into him. “And you’re mine, Alexander. But I don’t want you to have to watch the rest of your family, your friends-” 

Alec growled, interrupting Magnus. “Isn’t that my choice to make?” 

“I, yes, yes of course it is,” Magnus said, back tracking. “I’m sorry, Alexander, I’m not trying to take your choice away from you, I just…” he swallowed and tangled his fingers in the fabric of Alec’s shirt. 

“Do,” Alec paused. “Do you not want to spend your forever with me?” he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a small whine of pain at the idea that Magnus might want him, but not want him _enough_. 

Magnus let out a small growl and he reached up, tugging on Alec’s hair until the alpha met his eyes. “I want every single day I live, and then a million more with you, Alexander,” he promised. He pressed their foreheads together and exhaled against Alec’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “But I am terrified that you would...that you _could_ someday resent me for it. For my forever. That I am the reason you had to watch them all…” 

Fighting down the instinctive wave of fear that made him want to panic, to run away, he kept going, trying to get the last of it out before Alec realized what a mistake this could be. “I don’t...I don’t know if I could survive you hating me, Alexander.” 

Alec growled, low, dark and promising before he rolled them over, pinning Magnus beneath him again, pressing him back into his nest. “I’d never hate you, Magnus. Not _ever_ ,” he growled again. “You know how I know that?” 

“How?” Magnus breathed, staring up at Alec, his whole body shivering as Alec stretched out on top of him, surrounding him, pinning him to the bed. “How can you know that?” 

“Well,” Alec said, a smirk curling in his voice. “On the practical side, you’re a bit late to the immortality discussions in our family.” He hummed against Magnus’ scent glands and kissed there, feeling Magnus shiver again. 

Magnus blinked. “I...what?” 

Alec chuckled and sucked a mark into Magnus’ neck, right where he wanted to leave his claiming mark. His omega shuddered under him and Alec smiled, pulling back to meet his eyes again. “On the more important side, though. I could never hate you for something you couldn’t control, sweetheart. You didn’t choose to be a warlock.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus managed, blinking hard at him, trying to clear away the tears threatening his eyes. 

Alec shifted and kissed and Magnus, soft and gentle, letting the kiss deepen slowly until Magnus was melting under him. When they had to break apart for air, he smiled and rubbed their noises together, waiting for Magnus to open his eyes again. 

“My sister’s mate is a vampire,” Alec explained, gently stroking his fingers along Magnus’ cheek, watching his eyes widen in surprise. “Came as a hell of a shock to us a few years back. But we’ve had a few years to adjust to the idea of her being immortal.” 

Magnus sucked in a harsh breath, his heart pounding as he stared up at Alexander. Most of the vampires he’d known had gone to ground decades ago, and there’d been strict laws about them integrating with mundanes in the modern world. 

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus on his nose. “As a part of dealing with all of that? I talked to her a lot. About what I would do in her situation, what she wanted to do.” He winked at Magnus, before nuzzling into his neck again. “So when I tell you I know how I feel about this, it’s true - because I’ve already had time to deal with it.” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, around his shoulders, pulling him close, clenching his eyes shut. It was too good to be true, it had to be, that an alpha like Alec would not only want him, but would want forever with him. A whine escaped him and he was glad when Alec held him tighter. 

“Is that everything?” Alec whispered, holding onto Magnus as he trembled. “Is that everything you were scared of, Magnus?”

Magnus nodded against Alec’s neck, holding onto him tight. He followed Alec’s gentle tugging until they were looking at each other again and met his eyes, leaning into the gentle strokes of his fingers. He leaned up and kissed Alexander again, letting the last of the fear bleed out of him, tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair. 

Alec growled into the kiss, pressing Magnus back into the pillows, into his nest of their combined scents again, kissing him harder and deeper until the omega was groaning for him. When he pulled back, he could smell the start of Magnus’ heat coming on again and licked his lips, staring down at him. “Ask me, Magnus,” he whispered. 

Magnus laughed, trailing his fingers down Alec’s cheekbones before he pulled him in for a kiss. “Spend my heat with me and claim me, Alexander?” he whispered against Alec’s lips. 

“Yes,” Alec growled. 

Magnus groaned and yanked Alec in for another kiss. Now that the source of his worry and anxiety was gone, and his alpha was here, pressing him back into their nest, his heat was coming on with a vengeance. He squirmed under Alexander, suddenly needing the both of them to be wearing much less clothing. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss, leaning down to nuzzle and suck on Magnus' neck, tasting him with a growl. "Smell so good, all mine," he purred, licking at Magnus' neck. "Gonna be so good for me, pretty omega. All mine." 

"Yes," Magnus panted, but gave Alec a firm shove off of him. When the alpha looked at him, confused he smiled and gestured at him. "Clothing, off," he panted, glaring at the offending shirt his alpha was wearing. 

Alec grinned and stripped off his shirt, glad that Magnus wasn't worried about anything else and worked to get his belt off. The picture Magnus made, stretched out in his nest, squirming with how much he wanted, a flush high on his cheeks - he was going to enjoy taking his omega apart again and again. 

"You not planning to join me?" His eyes darkened when Magnus met his eyes and looked away, his cheeks darkening with a blush. "Or do you want me to strip you?" 

"Please, alpha?" Magnus asked, tilting his neck back in submission. He licked his lips and clawed at the sheets underneath him. "Want you." 

"You have me," Alec promised, getting his belt undone, dropping his slacks and boxers in one quick motion, climbing back onto the bed, leaning down to nuzzle into his omega's neck. "So beautiful for me, going to take you apart, put you back together over and over again, precious omega." 

Magnus shivered, groaning when Alec made quick work of his button up shirt, ripping it off of him, only to lay it in the side in their nest, making him bite his lip. "Alec," he panted, rocking his hips up. "Need you, please." He could already feel how wet he was getting, heat starting to grow under his skin, making him itch and squirm. He needed his alpha, needed his knot, as many times as he could get it. 

"Don't worry," Alec promised, sucking a mark into Magnus' neck, right where he wanted to leave his claiming bite. "Going to take such good care of you," he whispered, licking his lips as he sucked another mark into Magnus' collarbone, watching his skin darken. He grinned and reached down, teasing at the waistband of his pants. 

"Alpha," Magnus whined, spreading his legs, his eyes trailing down Alexander's naked form, crouched over him, his eyes bright and filled with desire. He reached up, tangling his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling him in close. Once Alec was pressed all against him, he groaned, rocking his hips up, grinding against Alec again and again. 

Alec chuckled and melted into the kiss from Magnus, letting him grind and rut until he was a panting mess, the scent of his slick starting to gather in the room. He moved just slightly, leaning in to pant against Magnus' ear. "Made a perfect nest for us, didn't you?" He kissed Magnus' temple. "It's wonderful. Smells of us both." 

"Ah," Magnus whined, his whole body trembling under the quiet praise from his alpha. It'd been so long since he'd made a nest, he wasn't sure that Alec would like it. But now, hearing that he did, his whole body was on fire. He wanted the whole room to smell like them. 

"So good for me," Alec breathed again, sucking another mark into Magnus' neck. "Going to make sure every alpha that sees you knows you're mine." 

Magnus nodded, submitting easily to Alec, letting the alpha press him back into the pillows, wrapping his legs around Alec's hips. Pressed this close, surrounded by Alec's scent and how good the alpha felt, the fire of heat was abated, only for a few precious minutes. He rocked his hips up again, rubbing against Alec's belly with a whine. He needed to be out of these clothes, needed to be naked. 

Alec hummed and pulled back, surveying the way Magnus was spread out under him. His eyes were golden and staring up at him and he couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face. _Forever._ He was going to have forever with this precious omega. He leaned down and kissed Magnus again, hard and deep, growling into the kiss as he bit at Magnus' lip and got his omega moaning for him again. 

It was the work of a minute to get rid of his belt and to hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants, tugging on them. He licked his way across Magnus' lips and pulled back to stare at him. "May I?" he asked, giving his pants another tug. 

"Alpha!" Magnus tried to growl, but all he wanted was skin to skin. His boxers were soaked and he knew that Alec could smell it, could smell how much he wanted, how much he _needed._ "Hurry up." 

"Impatient," Alec teased, pulling Magnus' pants and boxers off in a swift motion, depositing them to the floor beside the bed. He settled on Magnus' thighs, taking the chance to survey his omega spread out on the bed beneath him, licking his lips. "Look at you." 

"Alexander," Magnus snapped, trying to rock his hips up and failing with how Alec was sitting on him. He whined, biting down on his lip, trying to spread his legs and let the alpha to press in closer to him, squirming under him, tugging on his shoulders. 

Alec let himself be pulled back down and on top of Magnus, grinning into his kiss. Unlike their normal kisses that were slow and liked to build in passion, this one was hot, desperate and all-consuming. Magnus kissed him until they had to break apart for air, and even then, it wasn't enough, because he was pulled into another, and then another until they were panting into each other's mouthes, their hips rocking impatiently together. Magnus was squirming under him and looking up at him desperately, his eyes shining gold. 

"Beautiful," Alec breathed, pressing kisses to Magnus' eyes, one after the other. "So gorgeous," he added, just for good measure, pressing their foreheads together so Magnus couldn't look away from him. "Gonna make you mine, Magnus." 

Magnus nodded again, writhing against the sheets of his nest, licking his lips. "Need you, want your knot, alpha," he begged. He'd almost forgotten how all-consuming and desperate a heat could make him, but the knowledge that Alec was here, that Alec was going to take proper care of him was intoxicating. 

Alec hummed and leaned back, rubbing his thumb over Magnus' cheek, studying him for a long moment before he shifted, kissing his neck, inhaling his scent slowly. Here, like this, it was deeper, stronger and he groaned against Magnus' skin. He sank his teeth in again, listening to Magnus cry out for him. Leaving another mark next to the others, Alec started to kiss his way lower, shifting so Magnus could easily spread his legs. 

Alec reached down and rubbed his hands up Magnus' inner thighs and pressed another kiss to his heart, nuzzling at his skin, listening to the gentle beat of it. "Gonna get you ready," he promised, looking up at Magnus, watching him moan, his head falling back. "Get you all ready and open for me." 

"Yes," Magnus whined, squirming again, rocking his hips up. His skin felt too tight for his body, and he was too hot, the alpha's fingers leaving a trail of fire as they moved down his body. He bit down on his lip, his fingers tangling in the sheets, squirming impatiently. 

"Don't worry," Alec soothed, leaning down to press another kiss to Magnus' belly, just beyond the tip of his cock, watching his omega tremble, a quiet moan escaping him. He sucked just the tip between his lips, tasting his precome, lapping it carefully from the tip, holding Magnus down by his hips as he shouted. 

Magnus dropped his hands to Alec's hair, tugging impatiently at him, rocking his hips up, trying to drive himself deeper into Alec's mouth. He couldn't move enough, pinned effectively to the bed, the heat and wet warmth of Alec's mouth teasing him. When the alpha pulled back, he couldn't help whining, trying to tug him back. 

Alec hummed and leaned into the pull from Magnus' hands, looking up at him before he licked his hips and shifted, quickly grabbing a pillow, motioning for Magnus to lift his hips. He could feel Magnus' fingers tighten in his hair as the omega figured out exactly what he was planning and smirked, licking his lips. He trailed his fingers through the clear slick on Magnus' thighs and lifted it to his lips, sucking his fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste. 

Magnus' eyes went wide and he stared, his heart stopping for several very long beats before it began to pound even faster. " _Fuck,_ " he whispered, watching as Alec pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smirked at him. "Alpha," he whined. 

"You want something?" Alec teased, following the impatient tug of Magnus' fingers in his hair back down. He licked a slow stripe up Magnus' thighs, cleaning up the slick he could taste with a groan. He shifted his hold on Magnus' hips, lifting him again, quickly and easily, tugging Magnus into position. "You want my mouth somewhere, maybe?" he breathed against Magnus' skin, feeling his thighs tremble. 

Magnus nodded, his hair flopping into his face as Alec's tongue came again, this time teasing along the crease of his thigh and ass, so close to where he wanted it, making him bite his lip. "Your mouth, alpha, _please._ " 

“My mouth, hm?” Alec teased, settling his hands on Magnus’ ass, spreading him wide, licking his lips. “Where do you want my mouth, Magnus?” 

Magnus cursed, his head falling back as Alec leaned in, exhaling against him, making him gasp. “Alec!” 

Alec hummed and turned his head, sucking a dark mark into the skin of Magnus’ thigh, listening to him shout all over again. Here, his skin was even sweeter, and the scent of his slick so overpowering, it was almost impossible to resist. He licked his lips and whined against Magnus’ thighs. “Let me hear you ask for it, beautiful.” 

Magnus bit down on his lip, pulling impatiently on Alec's hair, but the alpha didn't move, only waited, staring up at him, his lips shiny with spit and slick and Magnus _wanted._ "Your mouth on me, alpha. Want your mouth on me, your tongue in me." 

Alec grinned, dark and eager. "Your wish is my command, love," he whispered, spreading Magnus wide for him, closing his eyes, inhaling his scent. "Gonna make you feel _so good,_ " he breathed, licking up the line of slick leaking from him and then over his hole in slow, broad strokes. Magnus shouted above him, his whole body going tense before he started to rock back into his mouth, every insistent press of his hips demanding more. 

Magnus knew how much Alec loved doing this normally, but now, his alpha seemed determined to torture him. Magnus bit down a shout as Alec teased him with a finger and then pulled it away to press his tongue as deep as he could, trading opening him up for slow sucking kisses that had him trembling and desperate for more. He tugged on Alec's hair again, trying to bring him closer, rocking back against his face, needing even more, needing him deeper. He wanted, needed, all of it. 

Alec lost himself in his determination to drive his omega absolutely wild. Magnus was always embarrassed about how much he loved this, how he begged for more at the slightest insistence, but Alec loved it. Loved his taste, loved how loud Magnus would get, especially when he got close. He carefully slid a finger into Magnus, pressing it in deep, stretching him easily, teasing him until he could feel his omega getting close. 

"Alec!" Magnus shouted, thrashing his head back against the pillows. His cock was leaking steadily against his belly and all he wanted was more, wanted his alpha closer, deeper, fucking into him and knotting him. His heat was singing under his skin now and his magic was responding, a faint haze surrounding them in the room. 

Alec pulled back just enough to look back up at Magnus, pressing a second finger into him, scissoring him open. "Touch yourself for me. Let me see you, let me feel you." He didn't wait to see if Magnus obeyed the order, leaning in to press his tongue deeper and harder into Magnus, fucking him with his fingers, tormenting him. He felt Magnus' thighs quiver on either side of him, tensing around his head, pulling him in close and smirked, curving his fingers up and deeper into his omega, making him shout. 

Magnus barely managed to wrap his hand around his cock when Alec twisted his fingers inside him, pressing against his prostate, sending his whole body trembling. He bit down a whine, tasting blood on his lips, followed by the warm touch of magic healing it in a second later, responding to his need, even as he rocked impatiently down onto those fingers. His orgasm was building in his belly and he wanted more, needed it. He stroked himself hard and fast, throwing his head back into the pillows, unable to keep another shout in as Alec slid a third finger into him, driving it deep. 

Alec pulled back just in time to watch Magnus come with a shout, exploding all over his chest. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him, feeling the omega clench down on his fingers, grinding against them, hard and quick, until he sagged back to the bed, all of his limbs trembling. Alec held his hand still and looked up at Magnus, watching him pant, unable to keep from grinning at how he was spread out on the bed, limbs loose in pleasure and covered in his own come. 

"Alpha," Magnus whined, rolling his hips impatiently when he felt like he could breathe again. Alec's fingers were still in him and he could feel the tease of a fourth finger making him shudder. " _Please,_ " he whispered, rocking his hips back. "Want you." 

"You have me," Alec promised, teasing him again. He shifted and leaned up, carefully licking up the mess that Magnus had made of his stomach, groaning into his skin, kissing and nipping as he went. "Good?" he asked, looking up at him, smiling as he worked four fingers in and out of his omega, making sure he was properly stretched and ready for his knot.

Magnus whined again, his impatience getting the better of him. He slammed his hips down and growled, glaring at Alec. "Gonna flip you over and take what I want if you don't hurry up." 

Alec licked his lips and groaned, sliding his fingers out of Magnus, licking them clean, savoring the heated look from his omega as he did. "I think you underestimate just how much I'd enjoy that, Magnus." He turned his attention back to Magnus and smirked. "But not this time. This time you're mine." In a quick flurry of motion, he was kneeling between Magnus' spread legs, staring up at him. 

"You are beautiful," he whispered, licking his lips as he carefully slid into Magnus with a groan, the tight heat enough to have him trembling already, especially as he watched his omega arch and rock back against him. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life. Alec shifted and planted his hands on either side of Magnus' shoulders, leaning in closer to him, glad when Magnus' knees came up around his hips. "Mine," he whispered. 

Magnus reached up and wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him in close, nodding as he panted, adjusting to the truly delicious stretch of the alpha inside him. Like this, the heat pounding under his skin was eager for more, demanding the alpha take him, claim him, give him everything. "Yours," he whispered back, licking his lips, giving a slow roll of his hips. 

Alec trembled, but he couldn't resist the pull of Magnus for long, no matter how much he wanted to go slow, the scent of Magnus' heat was deepening in the room, making his head swim. He swallowed and carefully rocked in deeper, watching Magnus' eyes flutter in bliss. He leaned down and nuzzled into Magnus' neck, groaning at how good he smelled, the combination of them both bleeding in with his natural scent, the danger that was singing under his skin, that was _his._

Magnus whined, trying to urge Alec faster, wanting him in deeper, wanting his knot, wanting everything that he could offer and more. "Alec, alpha," he begged, tightening his thighs around Alec's hips, gasping when Alec thrust into him properly, making him arch up and into him. He tightened his hands on Alec's shoulders, holding on tight as the alpha began to fuck him properly, hard and desperate. "Yes, yes, fuck," he whined, rolling his hips back into every thrust, the achy tension that had settled into his belly finally starting to abate. 

Alec smirked and pulled his head away from Magnus' neck with one last kiss to his scent glands. He wasn't about to miss this view for anything. He shifted to his knees, changing the angle slightly and slammed himself back in, watching his omega shout, his whole body trembling as he pressed in hard. A low, possessive growl left him and he did it again, and again, driving his omega higher, their scents twisting together in the room, heady and turning him on even more than just the two of them fucking was. 

Magnus was overwhelmed and he could feel his magic under his skin, desperate to explode out of him, driven on by the heat and how Alexander was fucking him. It felt so damn good, his whole body was on fire with it and all he wanted was even more. "Alec, Alec," he panted, slamming his eyes shut as Alec rolled his hips in again, his whole body arching under the touch. He wanted, he _needed_ more, and his magic wanted to claim the alpha just as much as he wanted to be claimed in return. 

"I've got you," Alec said, tossing some of his hair out of his eyes, even as he leaned down to kiss Magnus, sloppy and desperate. He exhaled hard against his lips as he moved, grinding into him deep, working his knot into him before he pulled out to slam into him again. He wanted, needed to claim Magnus, he could feel how much Magnus wanted it and it was coloring his scent, that overwhelming need and the urge to sink his teeth in and claim. Make this perfect omega his, and no one else's. 

Magnus nodded and moaned, tightening his arms around Alec's shoulders, kissing him again even as he felt the alpha work the knot back into him, feeling it swell and press against his prostate. His cock was hard again and leaking against his belly, and he was already desperate for more. Everything felt so good, it had certainly never felt this good before, it was only Alec and every part of him, down to the deepest levels of his magic, needed to feel his alpha claim him. He bit down a whine and offered his neck, turning his head to the side. 

"Yes," Alec breathed, leaning down to scrape his teeth over the mark that he had left on Magnus' neck. The scent of them both was everything and he licked up a line of sweat down the scent glands, groaning against his skin. The urge to stake his claim, to sink his teeth in and knot his omega was impossible to resist, even as they started to move together harder, faster, and more desperately. Magnus was clawing at his back, pulling him in tighter, grinding against him, and with every thrust it was getting harder and harder to press his knot into his omega. 

"Alexander," Magnus gasped, biting down on his lip when he felt another scrape of Alec's teeth against his neck, right where he knew the alpha wanted to mark him. It was all he could handle, and he needed it, wanted even more of it. With one more hard push, he felt Alec's knot slide into him and then the alpha couldn't move, panting hard against his skin. Magnus clenched down and felt Alec moan and repeated it, grinding hard against his knot, his head swimming, dizzy and too hot at the build of his orgasm. 

When Alec's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him hard and sloppy, Magnus bit down a sob and came, exploding as he clenched down hard on Alec's knot inside him, feeling his orgasm set off Alec's a moment later, the both of them coming together. "Now, now, alpha," he whined, tilting his neck as far as he could, submitting for Alec. He needed to feel Alec's claim, needed to belong to this alpha, it was all he had ever wanted. 

When Alec breathed out an affirmation against his neck and then teeth were sinking into his skin, drawing blood and solidifying the claim, Magnus couldn't help the shout that escaped him, or the explosion of magic that crackled out from his skin, enveloping them both and claiming Alec right back. He whined, feeling Alec lick over the mark and nuzzle into it possessively, even as his chest heaved, the aftermath of whatever magic he'd let out still singing under his skin. He could feel everything, Alec's heartbeat against his, their scents slowly melding together, Alec's knot still inside him, claiming him, and Alec's smile against his neck. 

"Magnus," Alec whispered, pulling back to stare down at him, his voice hoarse. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' jaw, his skin still tingling from the wash of golden light that had exploded out of the omega to wrap around him. When lazy golden eyes met his, he couldn't help grinning, brushing their noses together. "You okay?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Wasn't sure what that was at the end there." 

Magnus nodded, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair. With another insistent tug, the alpha was stretched out on top of him, pressing him back into his nest, surrounding him entirely, the weight everything that he could have ever wanted. He'd needed this. "Yes," he managed, licking his lips as he smiled and let his head fall back. A gentle tug to Alec's hair had the alpha looking up at him with a dopey smile on his face and Magnus felt his heart turn over in his chest. When had he earned the right to have an alpha as perfect as this one?

"What was it?" Alec asked, reaching out to lift Magnus' hand to his, pressing a kiss to his palm. He nuzzled into Magnus' hand and looked up at him, giving it a slow squeeze. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Everything went okay with the claiming, right?" He glanced down nervously, but there his mark was, purple and bright, showing against the caramel skin. Satisfaction, dark and heady sank into him at the sight. 

Magnus smiled and shifted under Alec, gasping when the knot in him brushed against his prostate again, making him squirm. "My magic claimed you right back when you claimed me." He met Alec's eyes and smiled, pulling him in for another kiss, this one soft and gentle, both of them melting into it, pressing as close as they could. 

"It did?" Alec whispered. "What, what does that mean?" 

Magnus hummed and shifted his hips a little impatiently under Alec with a chuckle, arching his neck back, the claiming bite aching in the best way. "I'll show you in a bit," he promised, reaching out to touch the base of Alec's neck, right along the tendon. "I want mine here. Is that all right?" 

Alec melted, leaning into the gentle touch with a shiver. "You can put it anywhere you want," he promised, licking his lips, shifting with a small groan before he bared his neck for Magnus, shivering at the hot exhale against his neck. The touch of Magnus' lips made him smile and he hummed. "So good," he whispered. "You smell like mine." 

"I am," Magnus whispered against Alec's neck. "I am yours, Alec. For as long as you will have me, I'm yours." 

Alec shifted, wrapping an arm around Magnus' shoulders, pulling him closer. "Easier way to give you the angle you want though," he managed, shifting a little and wincing when it made Magnus hiss. He leaned back and sat down, tugging Magnus into his lap, watching the omega gasp, his mouth falling open as he slid just a little deeper. 

Magnus groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he rocked in Alec's lap, his knees on either side of the alpha like this. "So good, alpha," he panted, biting his lip. He could already feel his heat rising up under his skin again, his cock plumping up between them, eager for more. 

"Claim first," Alec said, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist. "Then you can do whatever you want with me, sweetheart," he promised. He tilted his neck to the side and shuddered under the immediate scrape of Magnus' teeth. "Want to belong to you too." 

"You already do," Magnus breathed, nuzzling into Alec's neck, pressing his hand to the alpha's heart. "I can feel it, now, under your skin. My magic, in you. Anyone who has the Sight can see my claim on you, and none of them would ever dare to touch you." 

Alec laughed, the possessiveness in Magnus' tone giving him a thrill. "Good," he breathed. "Now give me a mark that _everyone_ will see, not just those that can see magic. Want everyone to know I'm yours," he added, licking his lips. 

Magnus smiled against Alec's skin as Alec bared his neck again. He dragged his teeth over the spot, sucking a mark into it, ignoring the impatient whine from his alpha. When he had marked it thoroughly, he sank his teeth in, breaking the skin and then his magic was surging all over again, wrapping around the both of them in a happy, bright coil. 

The bond snapped into place and Magnus fought down tears as he watched the wounds on Alec's neck heal themselves with a snap of teal green magic. A delighted laugh escaped him and he wrapped his arms around Alec, holding onto him as tight as he dared. They'd been right, they'd been _right_ and now Alec was his, his and he was never going to leave. 

"Uh, Magnus?" Alec managed, clearing his throat, staring down at the teal green sparks on his fingers that were jumping from his skin to Magnus'. "This, this doesn't hurt, right?" 

Magnus shook his head eagerly, pulling back just enough to smile happily at the alpha, pressing their foreheads together. "We were right," he breathed, unable to keep the grin off his face. "True Mates, Alec." 

Alec sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide before a large grin broke out across his face. "It worked?" 

Magnus lifted Alec's hands that were sparking all over again and grinned, tangling their fingers together. "It worked," he managed, leaning in to press his face to Alec's neck. He inhaled against Alec's neck, the scent of them, the scent of the magic under Alec's skin making tears prick at the back of his eyes. It had _worked._ They were True Mates. Like something out of a fairy tale. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, gently rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ back. His omega hadn’t looked at him again yet, and was instead hiding in his neck. “Look at me, love?” 

Magnus exhaled hard and shakily against Alec’s skin, pressing a kiss to his pulse point before he moved back just enough to meet his eyes, blinking hard enough to prevent the tears. He gave Alec a watery smile, and he could feel the concern through their bond, in the way Alec’s arms tightened around him. 

“Magnus, are you all right? You’re not hurt, are you?” Alec asked, his eyes sweeping over his mate protectively. 

Magnus shook his head and smiled at Alec again, leaning in to press his forehead to Alec’s heart. “I’m quite perfect,” he whispered, kissing Alec's skin. 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, nuzzling into Magnus’ hair, keeping him close. “You promise you’re all right?” 

Magnus shifted again and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together, meeting his alpha’s eyes. “I never thought I would get to have this.” 

Alec hummed, tracing idle designs along Magnus’ thigh. “This?” 

Magnus hummed. “An alpha. A True Mate.” His voice softened and he smiled. “Someone who wanted to _stay._ ” 

“I don’t just want to stay,” Alec breathed, kissing Magnus, deep and gentle, until he could smell the stirrings of Magnus’ heat rising again. “I am _going_ to stay, Magnus. You’re rather stuck with me.” 

Magnus laughed, giving a little wiggle of his hips as he felt Alec’s knot start to shrink, a shiver running up his spine. “Rather literally, hm?” 

Alec gave Magnus’ thigh a quick slap, pulling out of him with a wince once he could, shifting the both of them so Magnus could lay down and stretch out before he joined him, cuddling up with Magnus in their nest. “Want me to clean you up?” 

Magnus waved his fingers and got rid of the worst of the mess, snuggling into Alec’s chest, glad when the alpha pulled him close. “Benefit of magic.” 

“You’ll have to teach me how to do that,” Alec said with a hum, letting his eyes fall shut. “Quick nap before round two?” 

“Sounds good,” Magnus breathed, inhaling the mix of both of their scents again with a pleased growl in his throat. “Need to keep your strength up, right alpha?” 

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he growled, dropping his hand to give Magnus’ ass a possessive squeeze. “I’ll show you strength if you tempt me, _omega._ ” 

Magnus grinned, licking his lips, the urge to tease and push his alpha irresistible. “Prove it.” 

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he rolled Magnus under him and into their nest, a low growl building in his throat. “I’ll teach you to tease me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
